AZ DarkHunter Style
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: I know! I'm writing more Dark-Hunter stuff! This is all shorts and they were FUN to write. R&R! Updated with a double feature!
1. A is For Adults

_**Csoh: I'm going to write this all the way whether people want to read it or not! A to Z people and it is going to be GREAT... I think...**_

_**A is For Adults**_

_**----)()(----**_

__Artemis couldn't believe what she was hearing. Katra and Sin were waiting for her to congratulate them...Or in Sin's case, he was just smirking like he had just won a million dollar jackpot. "You're what?" Kat sat down and Sin smirked even harder.

"YOU'RE A GRANDMA!" Sin shouted it so that the whole temple could hear the news. Artemis ran from her thrown towards her chambers. Her servants knew that she wanted to be left alone.

Katra sighed and glared at Sin. He smiled and sat where Artemis had been sitting. He pulled his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss before saying, "I think that went well."

"You could have acted like an adult." Sin shrugged and they waited for Artemis to return.

_**----)()(----**_

_**Next Up: B is for Boundaries (Acheron/Tory)**_


	2. B is for Boundaries

_**Csoh: I'm really stoked about my Dark-Hunter stories going right now. (wiggling in seat)**_

_**----)()(----**_

_**B is For Boundaries**_

Acheron was more than happy that Tory had moved in with him. He loved her deeply. Although she did make the place a lot more crowded. Her stuff took up most the garage, but it was a concern until he went to take a shower.

"Tory, what is this?" He held up what appeared to be a wax duck. Tory looked over from the mirror.

"That's a soap duck. You didn't have any soap except for hair so I threw that in." She smiled and added, "you can use it." Acheron looked at the duck. It still looked like wax, but...

Later that evening Tory stepped into the shower. She turned to grab her soap and found the duck had lost half its body. She quickly finished her shower and found Acheron playing X-box. He still smelled like the poor duck.

_**----)()(-----**_

_**Next Up: C is for Cookies (Marissa Hunter)**_

_**A/N: Might be giving spoilers if you haven't read through Night Pleasures...**_


	3. C is For Cookie

_**Csoh: YAY! I liked baby Marissa... She was cute!**_

_**________________________)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()(__________________**_

_**C is For Cookie (Marissa Hunter)**_

Kyrian pulled Marissa away from the cookies sitting on the counter. "Rissa those are for your mother's guest." He picked two up and gave one to the toddler while he ate the other one. Marissa quickly ate her cookie and leaned toward the counter. Kyrian looked at her before sitting her on the counter.

"She won't notice if we eat a couple more." Marissa nodded and the pair devoured two more.

"Daddy if I be really good can we have another." Kyrian looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe just one more for each of us. I won't tell if you don't tell." The girl nodded and they continued to eat the cookies.

Amanda walked into the kitchen to find Kyrian and Marissa laying on the floor. The plate that had once held a mound of cookies now mere crumbs.

"Mommy your cookies disappeared." Marissa headed out of the room as Amanda turned to face Kyrian. She frowned at him.

"I can't imagine what happened to them."

_______________________________________)()(______________________________________

_**Next Up: D is for Dancing (Xypher/Simone)**_


	4. D is For Dancing

_**Csoh: Requests are welcome! As are reviews of course...**_

_**______________________________)()())()()()()()()()(()()()()()(___________________________**_

_**D is For Dancing (Xypher/Simone)**_

__Xypher twirled his wife around in their condo. He couldn't believe his luck. Simone was stunning. Jesse was dancing nearby with his 'woman'. Suddenly Jesse ran to the stereo and turned it over to another cheesy pop song.

"JESSE! You know I hate Karma Kameleon." Gloria shook her head at her companion. The ghosts fought over the stereo until they agreed on a tears for fears song. Simone pulled him onto the couch as the two ghosts ignored them.

"What happened to dancing the night away?" He started to lay down beside her when he saw her foot. He must have been stepping on it because was scraped terribly and a shoe mark covered one side.

"Just taking a break. I think it's the 80's music getting to me." Jesse stopped dancing and turned around.

"NOT YOU TOO SIMONE! You and I BOTH know that 'The Seeds of Love' was Tears For Fears's GREATEST album." Gloria rolled her eyes and headed towards their room with Jesse tailing behind.

"I think you wounded his ego." He pulled her foot up and started to rub the spot he'd stepped on lightly. Simone smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I somehow think he'll survive." Xypher laughed.

"I don't."

_____________________________________)()(__________________________________

_**Next Up: E is for Etiquette (Zarek/Astrid &Bob)**_


	5. E is For Etiquette

_**Csoh: Alright! Let's keep up the hype!**_

_**_____________________________________)()()()()()()(__________________________________**_

_**E is For Etiquette (Astrid/Zarek &Bob)**_

__Astrid looked down at her son. He was covered in sauce from his meal. "BOB! You need to eat your food with your utensils!" The toddler looked at his father.

"You should do what you're told Bob. I at least got you to have a name that doesn't sound like a disease." Bob picked up his knife and started to eat his food with it. Astrid took the knife away. "BOB! You don't use a knife to put food in your mouth. That's dangerous!" The toddler looked confused.

"But daddy does." Astrid turned to find Zarek eating the same way. He looked innocently at her. "ZAREK!" Bob laughed as his father picked up a fork and continued to eat. Astrid looked back at Bob. "See even daddy eats with a fork and spoon." Bob looked back at his father. He was back to using his knife...

_________________________________________)()(______________________________________

_**Next Up: F is For Flair (Tabitha/Valerius)**_


	6. F is For Flair

_**Csoh: Excited about new dark-hunter book out August 4th! YAY!!! ^_^**_

_**_____________________________________)()(__________________________________**_

_**F is For Flair (Tabitha/Valerius)**_

__Tabitha was excited. Her baby was due in six months and she was getting to shop with her sisters. Amanda tossed an outfit into her lap.

"Try this one." Tabby tried not to barf at the plain, conservative maternity outfit.

"I don't think so." She looked around until she saw a rather amazing black goth maternity dress.

"That one's perfect!" Amanda turned around and frowned.

"Um... What would Valerius think." Val was still finding a parking spot.

"He would think exactly what I'm thinking. It's perfect!" Amanda wasn't sure, but Tabitha rushed to the cash register and bought the outfit. The rest of the trip was ended when Kyrian called and Amanda needed to head home (something about eating too many cookies again?). Valerius and Tabitha headed home and Tabitha put on her new outfit.

"What do you think Val?" She loved the look of absolute surprise that he made when he saw her. He quickly tried to hide his surprise.

"It's very unique." she rolled her eyes as he pulled her into a kiss. "And very you."

_**_____________________________________)()(________________________________ **_

_**Next Up: G is For Greedy (Wren/Maggie)**_


	7. G is For Greedy

_**Csoh:YAY!!! My computer had a virus and I had to keep using anti-spy for days... BUT I'M CURED!!! And I got to meet Sherrilyn Kenyon on her Bad Moon Rising tour!!! ^_^ **_

_**_________________________________)()(______________________**_

_**G is For Greedy (Wren/Maggie)**_

__Wren wasn't sure about it. Maggie had insisted that they give her father a chance, but as her father started the day by having them sit in his office...Yeah, he was great. Wren looked at his wife. She was still having a bit of trouble with the were-hunter abilities.

"Alright, sorry about that. Work you know-" Maggie's father cut off when he saw Maggie start to walk out. The rest of the day comprised of them all going to another office for her father and then after an hour Maggie yelled at her father and they left. Maggie was silent on the drive home.

"...Wren" He looked over at his wife.

"What is it?" She was still upset, he could feel it.

"Do you think it was a bit selfish of me to yell at my father like that?" Wren kissed her deeply and looked into her eyes.

"Only if you think I'm greedy for taking you away from any plans you have for the rest of the day."

Maggie's father parked in the driveway and had his bodyguards stay by the car. He walked into the house and Maggie barely made herself presentable in time.

"DAD?!"

"I'm sorry about today buttercup. I should have made more time." Wren walked up behind Maggie when he noticed her tail was poking out. He quickly covered it before her father noticed. Maggie's father had his phone ring and had to leave.

"It's fine." Wren herded the senator out the door and turned to Maggie and smirked. "Don't worry my powers are completely under control." Maggie made a face before turning and heading back towards the bedroom, her tail still showing...

__________________________________)()(____________________________

_**Next Up: H is For Haphazard (Sin/Katra)**_


	8. H is For Haphazard

_**Csoh: It's so hot here! Today has to be the warmest day of the whole summer and here I am writing in the absolute hottest room in the house. **_

_**Acheron: (laughs) Hottest in more ways than one.**_

_**Csoh: (panting due to heat) Can't....handle...hot guy...in....hot room...(faints)**_

_**(after rehydrated and turning up AC)**_

_**Csoh:OKAY! Ready to type.**_

_**_____________________________________)()(________________________________**_

_**H is For Haphazard (Sin/Katra)**_

_**Katra couldn't believe how hot the whole building was. Although Damien had told her repeatedly that the air conditioner was up and blasting, she doubted that it was even on. She ran down to the basement where the controls were and shut the door behind her. Sure enough just like Damien had said the thing was up and running at full blast. **_

_**"Why in the world is it so hot?" Kat ran back up and saw Sin heading into the kitchen. She followed at a distance and saw him going into another room. Without looking to see where it was Kat followed and slammed the door shut behind her. Sin spun around.**_

_**"KAT!" Sin couldn't believe it. Kat looked around, her face turning amused as she realized where they were.**_

_**"You're hiding in the freezer?" She laughed as Sin waited for her to realize what she'd done. She finally quit laughing. "Okay, so this is why you're not complaining like the rest of the place. Don't you have work to do?" She turned to open the door. Of course it wouldn't work because the door was locked. "What the-" Sin shook his head at his wife.**_

_**"You slammed the door shut so it locked Kat." She started to bang on the door. "No one is in the kitchen with this heat. With the oven's on, only the necessary staff are even coming and going from the room." Kat turned.**_

_**"So what are we suppose to do, FREEZE?!" Sin pulled her into his arms.**_

_**"I hear snuggling helps to keep people warm." Kat looked up as Sin kissed her deeply.**_

_**Five hours later after Kat's last time asking him why the air conditioning wasn't working, Damien started to look for his boss and Katra. Finally he found them snuggled up in the freezer. **_

_**"Do I want to know?" Katra got up and walked out with Sin one step behind. Sin stopped as Katra left the room. **_

_**"Business meeting, you just can't get out of them." Damien laughed as Sin ran to catch up with his wife. **_


	9. I is For Inattentive

_**Csoh: Hey! What's going on people? Not much here, I just got the short end of a sweet deal and I'm a bit bummed... U_U **_

_**Acheron: (looking at Csoh's Overture of the Night story) So does Prelude and Holly die?**_

_**Csoh: You have to wait and find out!**_

_**Acheron: What's the point in waiting when you're right here.**_

_**Csoh: (sigh) Because that would ruin the story.**_

_**Kyrian: (smiling mischievously) I could find out for you. **_

_**Csoh: (runs away) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_

_**Acheron: Was that a no to them dying or a no to telling us? (Kyrian shrugs)**_

_**_______________________________)()()()(_____________________________________**_

_**I is For Inattentive (Talon/Sunshine)**_

__Talon couldn't believe the messes Sunshine had created while he had run into town. There was charcoal on the carpet, the gaiters were loose in the pool again, and it had only been twenty minutes since he'd left. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, Talon found that the basement area with the freezer was blacked out and the light bulbs needed replacing. Talon tried to hurry as he rushed down into the basement and headed towards where the refrigerator was. Just as he neared the refrigerator he felt something collide with his head, knocking him unconscious.

Sunshine turned on the light in the basement to see what she hit. "Oops!" Talon was out cold on the floor. Again! Sunshine started to laugh again. This was the third time this week she had managed to knock him out.

__________________________________)()(__________________________________

_**Next Up: J is for Jealous (Ravyn/Susan)**_


	10. J is For Jealousy

_**Csoh: I hate when classes start up. No longer can you stay up and roam the might when you have classes start at eight in the morning.**_

_**Acheron:(rolls eyes)**_

_**Csoh:(looking at schedule) How do I stalk daimons with AP Calculus AND French Four?!**_

_**_______________________________________)()(________________________________________**_

_**J is For Jealousy (Ravyn/Susan)**_

__Susan had moved into his house and Ravyn couldn't be happier. He entered the bedroom while Susan was unpacking her things. She didn't notice. He stepped behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She was looking at a poster of some guy. She glanced up and smiled faintly before sneezing.

"Sorry." Ravyn backed up to give her some air.

"It's fine." She blew her nose and noticed his attention to the poster. "Yeah, I found my poster of Simon Le Bon."

"Who?"

"He's the singer for Duran Duran. C'mon, don't tell me you've never heard of him! You have to know the Reflex!" Susan started singing and Ravyn lay back against the bed.

"Why do you have a poster of him." Susan continued to unpack.

"I loved him. Duran Duran was my favorite band." Ravyn took the news as a punch to the gut. He looked at the poster again. The guy looked ridiculous!

Later that evening, Susan headed back towards their bedroom to continue to unpack. She entered the room and walked over to her last box to unpack. As she started to put away some of her winter clothing she noticed her poster was stuffed in the very back of her closet.

_What the-_

Susan walked down the stairs as Ravyn finished showering.

"Ravyn, have you that poster I was telling you about earlier?"

"No." She looked skeptically at him. "I'm sure you won't miss it."

"Ravyn! Why was it in the back of the closet?" He smiled mischievously.

"He looked at you the wrong way."

______________________________)()(_____________________________________---

_**Next Up: K is for Ketchup (Simi)**_


	11. K is For Ketchup

_**Csoh: Sup! I'm writing again and it's time for SIMI!**_

_**Simi: YAY!**_

_**Artemis:What a waste of time.**_

_**Simi:(holds up barbecue sauce)**_

_**Csoh:(nods at idea) I won't stop you Simi. HAVE AT HER!**_

_**______________________________________)__________(________________________--**_

_**K is For Ketchup (Simi)**_

Simi and Acheron were sitting in Sanctuary when Aimee came over. "Alright! Here you go Simi!" Simi pulled out an enormous bottle of barbecue sauce. She drowned the food in it and started to eat it. Acheron sitting quietly waiting for Simi to finish eating. Aimee brought the second round of food for Simi when she decided to ask Simi a question.

"Hey Simi? Why don't you try ketchup?" Simi looked puzzled at the idea.

"Ketchup? The Simi hasn't had ketchup! If it's as good as Simi's barbecue sauce than OKAY!"

Aimee walked over to the counter and handed Simi a bottle of ketchup. "Here! It's delicious."

Simi drowned her food and took a bite.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Acheron pulled the Simi out of the bar. After she had eaten a bite of the ketchup she had hated it so much she had almost gotten them kicked out of Sanctuary. He had had to have the Peltiers play Fegilicious and the Macarena for the Simi so that she didn't attack the other costumers. Simi was pouting as they returned to Katoteros.

"Akri?" Acheron looked at the demon. "You need to call me Similicious!"

Acheron shook his head. He hated that song.

____________________)(_____________________'

_**Next Up: L is For ...**_

_**A/N: What does L stand for!?**_


	12. L is For Love

_**Csoh: Hey THANK YOU! I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!**_

_**_________________________________________)()(___________________________________**_

_**L is For Love (Cherise & Nick)**_

_**Cherise looked up from the counter at the bar to see Nick walking in. She couldn't believe how much he had grown. After all the struggle she had gone through trying to raise him, he was going to college. To be a lawyer! Nick walked over and hugged her tightly.**_

_**"Is something wrong mom?" She wiped her fresh tears away and shook her head. **_

_**"I'm just so proud of you." He looked away. His face beat red. A tall goth guy walked up behind him and cleared his throat. Nick pulled out of her embrace and turned to the guy.**_

_**"Ash, this is my mother Cherise Gautier. Mom, this is Acheron Parthenopaeus." Cherise looked at the goth closely for a minute before hugging him too. The man stood there stunned. **_

_**"It's a pleasure to meet you finally Ash. I have heard so many good things from my son about you!" Acheron smiled from behind his sunglasses and nodded. She looked at him again and turned toward Remi. **_

_**"Remi, we need two steaks and a basket of fries stat!" Remi nodded and went to have the order made for her. **_

_**"MOM!" Nick was blushing as Acheron laughed at him. **_

_**"You laugh all you want, but you're skinny as a rail! I can't have you two starving!" She pushed them to a table and went to get their orders. She brought them back and left the two boys to eat. **_

_**Nick turned to Acheron and apologized. "She always does this kind of stuff." Acheron pulled off his shades and set them in his bag. **_

_**"Don't apologize for kindness Nick. You don't know how good you have it. There isn't enough truly kind people in this world." Nick thought about it. Acheron was right. He looked over at his mother. She was talking to Aimee about something. **_

_**"Hold on a minute." Nick stood up and went over to his mom. He hugged her from behind. She turned, surprised by his behavior. "I love you mom." She smiled and hugged him back.**_

_**"I love you too, Nick."**_


	13. M is for Mischief

_**Csoh: I have nothing to say...Well... (pulls out speech)**_

_**Stryker: Why did you even bother writing that?**_

_**Csoh: So that you're distracted long enough.**_

_**Stryker: What?**_

_**Kyrian:(talks into Csoh's ear piece) You aren't suppose to tell him that!**_

_**Csoh: (out loud) Oops!**_

_**_________________________)(he he)(___________________________**_

_**M is for Mischief (Jaden, Savitar, Acheron, Toby, Tory)**_

__Acheron turned on his X-box and started up his character. Toby and Jaden had already gotten on and were practicing in an area while they waited for Savitar. Acheron moved to the area to play with them and after several minutes, Savitar joined them.

"You wouldn't believe the crap I had to deal with today." Savitar had been having another Omegrion meeting with the Were-hunters. "You would think they could solve their own problems out." Toby took the moment to attack Savitar's character and they had to fight back and eventually run from the boy's wolf.

Tory pulled Acheron's controller out of his hands and paused his game. Savitar yelled at him in his ear piece as he got attacked again by Toby and Jaden. The two guys were a hard team.

"You used up all the hot water!" She was wrapped in a towel. Shivering. Acheron stood up and hugged Tory.

"I'm sorry." She nodded and looked at the game.

"What's going on?"

"I'm just playing with the guys." She sat down, still just dressed in a towel and unpaused the game. Acheron waited for her to toss him the controller, but to his surprise she pulled his ear piece off and started to order Savitar around.

"NO SAV LEFT!" She moved Acheron's fox right and took down Jaden. Savitar was destroyed by Toby and she ended up taken down by Toby.

"Oh man. Hey I gotta go." Jaden laughed.

"Same time tomorrow?" They all agreed and Tory turned off the game. Acheron was asleep on the couch and Tory saw that she'd been playing for about five hours. It was almost eleven thirty. She woke him up and he looked at her drowsily.

"Something wrong?" Tory nodded.

"We need another controller. Toby took our character down."


	14. N is For Naming

_**Csoh: YES! (holds up N story)**_

_**Savitar:No.**_

_**Csoh:Darn it! (scraps it)**_

_**Simi:YAY!!! **_

_**__________________________________)()(____________________________**_

_**N is For Names (Valerius/Tabitha)**_

__Valerius looked down at his newborn son. Just days after the birth of him and he and Tabitha still couldn't agree on a name for him.

"I think we should name him Felix!" Tabby was at the kitchen table. Her face absolutely serious.

"Why don't we name him something not Roman." He knew someone for almost all the Roman names and that just lead to bad memories.

"I like Felix. Besides it's also from other cultures. It's not JUST Roman. Besides you're Roman." He sighed.

"I still prefer Kyle." Tabitha sat on his lap and kissed him hard. He got caught up in the moment and kissed back. The chair he was sitting in collapsed to the ground. She kissed him blind. Her lips a heaven from all the decades of being a dark-hunter.

"So I like Felix." Without thinking about it he nodded. She kissed him again and the baby started to cry. She jumped up and hurried over to the crib. She calmed him down and left the two boys alone. Valerius walked over to the crib and looked down at Felix. The baby looked up at him and took his wet fist and slapped him.

"I get it. I need to get your uncle Zarek to help." The baby giggled and curled up to sleep. How did Zarek manage to get his son named something normal?


	15. O is For Omniscient

_**Csoh: I love writing. I just wrote more to my other story Overture of the Night. It's getting awesome!**_

_**Katra: (laughs) Eventually you were bound to get better at writing.**_

_**Csoh: (sad)**_

_**____________________________)()(__________________________**_

_**O is For Omniscient (Savitar)**_

Savitar and Nick were at the beach on Savitar's island. Nick had long since gone to the shore where he was impatiently waiting for Savitar to train him. Savitar was busy catching the amazing waves.

A large one was heading straight for him and Savitar prepared himself to go on it. He reached the top of the wave and was enjoying the pleasures of the powerful wave when a fish jumped out and knocked him off his board. He went head first into the water and came out dripping head to foot in water, the fish still against his chest as he held onto it. Nick laughed.

"Hey Sav! I thought you were Omniscient!" Nick stood up to head inside when he felt something hit him and make him fall into the sand. Spitting out sand, he turned to find the fish jumping up and down next to him. Obviously, Savitar had no sense of humor.

__________________________________)()()(_____________________________

_**Hey, want a treat? How about a double feature... ^_^**_

_**_________________________________**_)()()()(____________________________________

_**O is For Outlaw (Sundown)**_

Sundown looked around at the room where he had kept his stole loot decades ago. The room was part of a tour for "Evil Cowboys". He hid in the shadows as the tour group came in and the tour guide continued talking.

"This is where the infamous Sundown kept all his money. He would steal from all over the area and bring it here." She lifted the floorboards. "He would hide the money in this basement room and leave it here since no one knew about it except him." She put the boards down and lead them towards another room. A couple of teenagers stayed behind and lifted the boards to go down.

"Going somewhere fellas." Sundown came out of the Shadows and held up his dagger. A cutout of him next to him, the boys recognized him immediately and screamed. They ran to the tour group. Sundown laughed.

_Yeah, boys. The big bad outlaw was gonna getcha. I'm sure the sheriff will find cha a nice padded cell._

____________________________)()(________________________________

_Still will accept recommendations._


	16. P is For Pain

_**Csoh: So I'm really tired, but we get to work on a boat painting for art class and I'm thinking "The Simi" would be a good boat.**_

_**Simi: Yeah! It has to be them good boats though. Simi doesn't like them ugly small boats that only fit one person, then akri says "Simi, you can't get on". **_

_**Csoh: You mean a kayak? Don't worry I'm thinking about it being a sailboat.**_

_**Simi: OH!!! That'll be awesome! See you blue-eyes come up with quality stuff cause yous quality people.**_

_**______________________________________________)()(_______________________**_

_**P is For Pain (Jericho/Delphine)**_

Jericho was sitting next to a couple of Oneroi as he waited for Delphine. She was still mad after what he'd done to M'Adoc for interrupting their private time. The oneroi still had a scar and some closing wounds from where he had pounded the guy's head into the floor. Served him right.

"Dude, I would do Delphine too if I could." Jericho froze as he heard the conversation next to him. They didn't notice he was near either.

"Yeah! Cratus is lucky. I want someone to leave me a chick to have." Zarek walked over and sat next to him. Jericho motioned for him to be quiet. They continued to eavesdrop on the two dream gods.

"Dude, how about this. Delphine and Astrid." Zarek clenched his fists.

"Oh, Yeah! That would be the single greatest moment _ever!_"

__)()()()(__

Delphine walked toward the doors to the Oneroi hall. Astrid ran to catch up to her.

"Hey Delphine. Have you seen Zarek? I had to leave _Bob_ with Atty just to look for him." Atty was Astrid's sister and one of the three fates.

"No, but Jericho might." They entered the hall and came to a complete stop. Zarek and Jericho were beating up a couple of Dream-hunters together. The others in the hall were standing back from the fight lest they be attacked too.

"ZAREK! JERICHO!" Astrid and Delphine both yelled and ran to get them off the poor men. The two dream-hunters ran for the doors and disappeared. Jericho held onto her like the world was going to end as Zarek did the same to Astrid.

"Astrid where's Bob?" Astrid looked up at him, her gaze softening as she answered.

"With Atty, Lacy, and Clothos." He looked as if she'd slapped him. He ran out immediately and she sighed.

"You think he would get used to my sisters." She left and Delphine returned her gaze to Jericho. He was watching her intently.

"Why were you beating up more Dream-hunters?" Jericho stood up and the others ran to work on something so that they wouldn't be hurt.

"No reason."

_______________))

_**Reviews and Recommendations are always welcome! :P**_


	17. Q is for

_**Hey. Notice the name change. I had a math scare and had to change it. Anyhoo... I finally got some Internet that will allow me to upload so YAY!**_

_**I missed writing all this. I came up with a Q as well in my free time (among other things...)**_

_**Q is for Quarrel**_

_**(Acheron, Nick, and Savitar)**_

The pupil panted as his so called mentor towered over him with his staff. "You're going to be killed with attacks like that." He threw the weapon down and flashed into a wet suit. To the pupil's annoyance the god ran straight to the beach and started to paddle out into the ocean. He watched the god ride the first couple waves when he came up with an idea. He put the nearby sword behind a surfboard and paddle out after his mentor. Pulling up against him, he waited until Savitar drifted over...

SPLASH!

~Eleven thousand years back~

Acheron came up coughing up water and Savitar laughed. Fixing him with a skeptical look, he shook his head. "You are too predictable, child. If you truly had been paying close attention, you would have realized I am omniscient."

Acheron swam to his board and grimaced. He should have remembered that. Why hadn't he?

"You will learn Atlantean. You need to take the time to focus and study your opponent. Even in the midst of battle, the only true victor is the one who makes calculated counterattacks."

Acheron shook his head, "no. It's the one who uses what they have to their advantage and doesn't become arrogant."

Savitar looked down at his pupil and felt a faint spark of pride. He quickly stamped it down and turned back to the waves.

~Present~

Nick came up out of the water and glared at his mentor. "Your supposed to be training me to fight, not surfing." Savitar watched him and shook his head. "Your too predictable, child. If you truly had been paying close attention, you would have realized I am omniscient."

Nick practically snarled at him. "I never wanted this."

Savitar leaned back a bit on his board. "We never want all that is given to us. We must make the most of it however. It is the way life works, Nick. If you can't accept that..." He didn't finish before he turned away and watched for his next wave.

"Then what," he spat.

Savitar stared at him drolly. "You and Acheron both tried that move on me; it ended the same for him too. It is not the only thing you have in common either. Contemplate."

Nick practically turned red before heading back to the beach. Savitar shook his head. There was going to be no true training until Nick could realize who was to blame for his mother's death. He would have to leave eventually though. His house was not a charity house. Savitar finally saw the waves rushing in and swam to intercept them.

_**CaustBird: It works. Not the best, but it sounds alright.**_

_**Simi: You just need some BBQ sauce on it. Everything's better with BBQ sauce.**_

_**CaustBird: Hmm... Dumps BBQ on printed version of story* I don't think it works on stories well...**_

_**Bonus Q**_

_**QVC Went Out**_

Simi stared at the screen and moaned. "The Simi needed that!"

Alexion rolled his eyes. "No, Simi. I want the TV to stay off and the credit cards now." He held his hand out and Simi prepared to give him a piece of her mind when Acheron walked in.

Simi immediately turned to him. "Akri! Lexie won't lets the Simi watch her Diamonique. The Simi gots needs Akri!" The TV popped back on and Alexion turned and glared at 'Akri'.

"You know one day that the network will cancel that channel."

Acheron nodded. "No doubt, but until then there is only so much a person can do before they get Simi to spit fiery acid onto their hands before I come along."

"I almost~"

"Watch the Simi for me. I need to talk to Savitar." He left before Alexion could get another word in.


End file.
